


When Fantasy Becomes Reality

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Heat, NSFW, Not first heat but first heat, Sex, Skeleheat, Skeleton Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Underswap) Sans goes into heat and as he's taking care of it he starts fantasizing about Papyrus helping him instead, but what happens when his fantasies become a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story on here and I hope you enjoy it. Also you'll notice I don't like to use certain words. Another thing, it wasn't supposed to be a "first heat" fic but that's kinda how it played out so take it as you will. It's not first heat but it is I guess :)

Sans laid in his bed as the waves of pleasure from his heat rolled through his bones. He knew it would happen eventually and he knew that Papyrus thought he didn't know what it was. He felt his magic form into his member and felt it tent the front of his shorts. He rolled onto his side and tried to force himself to ignore it and sleep. He felt a particularly strong wave roll through him and he couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he was going to have to deal with it if he wanted the heat to end.

He pulled his shorts off and let them fall to the floor then he grasped his erection in his hand. As his hand wrapped around his member he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. He brought his free hand to his mouth to bite on his knuckle in an attempt to stay quiet. He then started stroking his memeber with his other hand. He felt the shocks of pleasure start at his member and travel up his spine to stop at his soul. He let his mind wander and imagined that it wasn't his hand on his member, but Papyrus's. 

He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over as he saw Papyrus leaning over him. Imagined him kissing him, then going from his mouth, to his neck, to his collar bone. Sans moved the hand away from his mouth and ran it over his ribs where his mind provided the image of Papyrus doing it instead. He let out a soft moan and he could feel himself reaching his end. The hand on his member pumped faster and Sans went over the edge, his orgasm causing him to grit his teeth to prevent a loud moan from escaping him. 

He laid on his bed for a minute trying to get his breathing back to normal. He could feel that his erection was still there and that his heat wasn't anywhere near over. He sighed as he gripped it again, closed his eyes, and let the fantasies take over again. 

"Papy..." he moaned softly.

He kept moving his hand on his member and put his hand over his mouth again to prevent anymore noise from coming out. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his ribs. His eyes flew open and he was staring straight into Papyrus's eyes. He gasped as his hand was replaced with Papyrus's. His fantasies were coming to life. No, he must be dreaming, there was no way that Papyrus was here with his hand on his member helping him with his heat.

"Papy" he moaned louder this time.

"Yes?"

He moaned again before replacing the hand that had fallen away from his mouth. 

"Oh no, I wanna hear you"

Papyrus reached up and grabbed the hand at his mouth and pinned it above his head. He grabbed his free hand as well and put it with the other pinning both of his hands with one of his. Papyrus then started pumping his erection causing Sans to let out a load moan. Sans let his eyes close as he reveled in the pleasure. He felt a tongue on his ribs and moaned as the waves of pleasure went through him. Sans felt the heat build and knew he was getting close. He didn't want this to end but with Papyrus actually being here and doing all the things he had fantasied about, it was bringing him close even faster.

"Papy, I'm close"

"Let it happen, bro"

Sans gasped and let out a moan as he reached his second orgasm for the night. He laid still for a minute trying to get his breathing back to normal. He felt Papyrus lay next to him and wrap an arm around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Papyrus's voice broke the silence.

"Tell you what? That I love you as more than just my brother? That I know what heat is and how to handle it? That I was in heat?"

"Everything, why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I don't know"

"All right, well are you good now?"

Sans could feel that his heat wasn't over, but he didn't want to keep Papyrus up any longer. He looked at the clock to check the time. 3:04am. They both had to work in -

"Hey, don't look at the clock. Don't worry about work or the time. Look at me"

He turned his head so that he was looking into Papyrus's eyes.

"If you're still in heat I'm here to help you"

Sans moaned softly all of his fantasies playing through his mind. He felt his member twitch and covered his face in embarrassment. He heard Papyrus chuckle and then felt his hands on his ribs which caused a moan to escape him. Papyrus moved his hand down to his pelvic bone and then to his member. He gripped it and started pumping, not fast but not slow either. It was the perfect pace to tease him with. Sans whimpered as the waves of pleasure crashed over him again.

"Papy, faster please"

Papyrus started moving his hand faster but then he moved his hand away completely. Sans whined at the absense. Papyrus pulled his pants off then lined up his entrance with Sans's member. Sans's eyes went wide.

"Bro? Are you ok with this? Stop me now if you're not"

"No don't stop!" Sans said a little faster than he meant to.

Papyrus smirked as he let himself slide onto Sans's member. They both moaned as Papyrus slid all the way down. Sans gasped as the heat and the pressure on his member pushed him over the edge. His body shook and caused his bones to rattle. Papyrus held still and waited.

"I'm so sorry Papy"

"No, it's fine. Is it ok if I keep going?"

Sans nodded, his heat was almost over but not quite. Papyrus lifted himslef up then dropped back down letting out a moan in the process. He started a slow pace.

"Papy, please faster. I need you to go faster"

"You got it, bro"

Papyrus started going faster causing both of them to moan. Sans gripped his hips and thrusted up into him as he came down which caused Papyrus to let out a load moan. Sans could feel himself reaching his end quickly.

"Papy, I'm-"

"Me too, keep going"

After a few more thrusts Sans came with Papyrus following shortly afterward. Papyrus got off of Sans and collapsed next to him. Sans laid his head on Papyrus's chest as they tried to get their breathing under control. They laid there enjoying each other's company.

"We're calling in sick to work right?"

Sans nodded and then started to drift off.

"So, are you good now?"

Sans nodded again.

"Ok, let's sleep"

Sans nodded once again and then snuggled into Papyrus.

"I love you Sans. Like as more than just a brother"

Sans smiled.

"I love you, Papyrus"

Sans snuggled into Papyrus once again and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing that made my day, on my last story 3 of my favorite users on here left kudos :). Sorry for my randomness.


End file.
